Silverpaw: My Beginning
by xSilverpawx
Summary: A young she-cat named, Silverpaw, will start her journey to find the truth of her past... Concrit is accepted. Rated T just in case. Full summary inside.
1. Allegiances

**Date: 9/25/09**

**A young she-cat named, Silverpaw, will start her journey to find the truth of her past... Who are my mother and father? Where do I really belong? Who am I? All these questions, Silverpaw will find the answer to, as she adventures deeper and deeper into the darkness of truth. _A star was fallen for the Clans... And the star was lost in darkness..._ **

**Concrit is greatly accepted. Thank you, and enjoy reading the story! :3**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Darkstar- Jet black she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Leopardjaw- Spotted black and white tom with a large muzzle and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Frozensight- white she-cat with brown paws and tail tip, light blue eyes

Warriors: Lostear- Gray tom with one ear torn off; amber eyes

Foxkill- Reddish tom with long fangs; amber eyes

Suneyes- Brown she-cat with bright yellowish-orange eyes

Softwhisker- White she-cat with long whiskers and black ears; green eyes

Lightningdash- Long-legged tabby tom with yellow eyes

Firesky- Orange tom with forest green eyes

Mellowflight- Creamy pelted she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Birdpaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Snowpaw- White she-cat with green eyes

Beepaw- Black striped tom with yellow eyes

Shrewpaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens: Bluepetal- Dark gray she-cat with pale amber eyes; pregnant

Flowerstem- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; has three kits, Rootkit (brown tom; amber eyes), Daykit (white she-kit; blue eyes), Silverkit (silvery-gray she-cat with strange white star-looking mark on forehead and white paws; sparkling blue eyes)

Elders: Lakesight- Whitish-gray tom with dark blue eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Goarsestar- Gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Ratswipe- Brown and black tom; amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Redroot- Sandy-pelted tabby she-cat, green eyes

**WindClan**

Leader: Rabbitstar- light brown tabby she-cat with white-tipped ears; green eyes

Deputy: Fernpelt- Brown she-cat; amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Yarrowbite- Black tom with white underbelly; green eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader: Fishstar- Sleek silver tabby tom, pale blue eyes

Deputy: Larkfur- Brown tabby tom, yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Leechseed- Pale tabby tom; amber eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The clearing was washed in a wave of moonlight, and thin blades of grass were coated in silver as they swerved back and forth from the gentle breeze.

The light paw-steps of a cat swished through the stems of the grass and clawed at a small nest that been covered in smooth green leaves. She had a glossy black pelt and sparkling blue eyes. Her gazed looked from where she entered into the tiny clearing surrounded by huge trees and thorn bushes, then back to her nest.

She let out a long sigh and mewed, "I can't believe myself. Through out all the moons, who knew it would come to this…" She glanced down at her swollen belly and crawled into the nest to get ready for her labor.

She looked up at the stars as they glittered faintly, some disappearing among the clouds; StarClan was angry with her. But the she-cat did not blame them.

"I don't deserve to live… This innocent kit does not deserve to go through life with my mistakes!" She yowled into the sky. There was no reply except for the same gentle breeze that tugged at her pelt.

The black queen noticed the stars, one by one, disappearing from the dull gray sky of night. Lifting her voice even higher than before, the cat cried, "StarClan! Please, forget about me, just save this kit… I deserve to die, but not it!"

As if answering her shrill prayers, a silent hiss sounded in the black queen's ear, "Nightsong, you have broken the warrior code and forsaken StarClan… For this, this kit must light her path of the darkness and confusion you laid for her. _A star was fallen for the Clans, and the star was lost in darkness_…"

Instantly, Nightsong felt an intense surge of pain rip through her body like a fox's deadly claw. But Nightsong knew this pain was punishment, as her cries and yowls blasted through the once silent air. Blood began to spill to the ground and the warm red liquid formed around Nightsong until she lay in a pool of her own blood.

The she-cat began to grown weaker and weaker as she lost more and more blood. But her eyes burst open when she heard a tiny mewl coming from her newborn kit.

Nightsong summoned all of her strength and lifted herself up, blood dripping from her pelt, to see a tiny scrap of silvery-gray fur trying to find its way to Nightsong's belly.

Joy began to sparkle in the black she-cat's blue eyes and she turned to look up at the once gray sky to see that warriors of Silverpelt had appeared once more.

"Thank you, StarClan… For letting me witness my beautiful kit before I die," Nightsong whispered gratefully.

Then, a sudden silent voice in the wind flew into Nightsong's ear and the queen dipped her head humbly and mewed, "If it is your wish, StarClan. I shall name this kit, Silverkit." She then gave the small kit a gentle touch with her nose, and let her head fall to the floor; Nightsong was dead.

A faint rustle in the thorny bushes appeared to be spotted black and white tom with amber eyes. It was Leopardjaw, Nightsong's older brother. He had been searching for her by following her scent to her hideout.

"Nightsong? Where in StarClan's name have you-" But the tom was cut off by the sharp smell of fresh blood, and raced over to where Nightsong lay.

"Oh no! Nightsong!" Leopardjaw tried desperately to prod the black she-cat, but she did not move, so he finally gave up and dipped his head into her pelt and grieved to his dead sister, softly.

But the tom was interrupted by soft mewling and he turned his head to see a small kit trying to get milk from Nightsong, but failing.

"Nightsong's kit…!" Leopardjaw exclaimed. "I wonder… If Nightsong named you, little one?"

Suddenly, the same silent voice whispered into Leopardjaw's ear and he flinched in shock. "Silverkit… Is that it?" Leopardjaw stammered.

He looked down to the tiny creature begging for milk and meowed, "Come, Silverkit. You will die if not taken care of."

The tom dug a grave for his dear sister, Nightsong, then took Silverkit in his powerful jaw and carried it off to ThunderClan.


	3. Chapter 1

**Date 9/26/09 Concrit is very welcome.**

**Chapter 1**

The morning sun began to rise, and thin layers of orange and yellow swirled around it as if welcoming the ball of fire to make another day for the Clan cats. Four of the warriors of ThunderClan all joined together to start the dawn patrol, Leopardjaw, the deputy, among them. Although they didn't notice a pair a sparkling blue eyes watching them intensely.

A small kit creeped silently out the nursery, no one was aware of her, as she made her way to the large warriors. She stopped at a distance and lifted her fluffy tail and shook her haunches at she prepared to leap.

"Okay, so I think we patrol around the borders of ShadowClan. They're scent was awfully close to our territory," Leopardjaw instructed, catching the eyes of his Clanmates and their approvals.

"Yeah, you never know when that ShadowClan could just-" Began the reddish tom, Foxkill, but he was interrupted by a "mrrooow!".

The warriors whipped their heads around to see a flash of silver and gray land onto Leopardjaw with sheathed paws. Leopardjaw swerved to get the kit off of his back, and the kit fell off, letting the tom hover over the somewhat defeated sivler gray kitten.

"Silverkit!" Leopardjaw hissed. "What in StarClan's name are you doing?"

"Err... Well, I wanted to come with you guys on the dawn patrol, so..." Silverkit mewed quietly.

"So you thought if would be funny to interrupt our important conversation?" Leopardjaw growled steadily. He met the eyes of his niece and could tell she was clearly sorry; her ears were flattened in embarrassment and tail was in between her legs.

Sighing, Leopardjaw let Silverkit up and meowed, "Well, I was impressed by your sneaky stealth. I didn't even know you were there!" Leopardjaw purred proudly. Silverkit's tail shot straight up in happiness and she rubbed her head against the tom's fur.

"Humph, one would think she's a ShadowClan cat," Foxkill muttered, loud enough for Leopardjaw to hear. Leopardjaw sent the red tom a silent glare then turned back to Silverkit.

"I know you're excited because you're ceremony starts today, but-" Silverkit interrupted.

"But Leopardjaw!" The kit whined in protest. "I _am_ going to be an apprentice!"

"You're still too young, Silverkit," Leopardjaw reminded the disappointed kit. "But cheer up! You'll soon be able to go on the dawn patrol."

"Promise?" Silverkit asked.

"Promise," Leopardjaw meowed with a nod. "Now hurry up to the nursery! You don't want to be missed right?"

Nodding, Silverkit whipped around and fled back into the nursery, only to meet, Flowerstem, her mother, glaring at her in the entrance.

"Err, hi, Flowerstem," Silverkit mewed scuffling her paws on the ground. "I was just, going to say hi to Leopardjaw..."

"Mm hmm," Flowerstem muttered sarcasticly. "I'm actually relieved for you to become an apprentice, Silverkit. You're much too excited!"

"As always!" There came a meow. Silverkit's sister, Daykit paddled towards her and pressed her nose to Silverkit's in affection. "I'm so happy that we're going to be apprentices today!"

"I know! Isn't it great!?" Silverkit exclaimed.

"It sure is! I'm going to be the best warrior in ThunderClan! And teach ShadowClan you keep their paws off our land once and for all!" Rootkit, Silverkit's brother, piped up.

"Yeah, right," Daykit snorted doubtfully. "After the story of ShadowClan in the old Clan territory, you've been scared to even leave the nursery without me and Silverkit!"

Rootkit flattened his ears and burrowed into Daykit, and they began to quarrel. Silverkit bounced happily and was about to join her sibling's tussle, when Flowerstem meowed, "Honestly, enough the three of you! You're too big to be rough-housing in here. Especially while, Bluepetal is pregnant. Take it outside, please!"

Obeying their mother, the three kits scrambled outside the nursery. The had finally risen above the fluffy white clouds, and the Clan was fully active. Some of the warriors had gone out on hunting patrol, and the dawn had come back and was going to share their news with the Clan leader, Darkstar. Leopardjaw gave Silverkit, Rootkit, and Daykit a "mroow" in greeting before going into Darkstar's den.

"You know, I think I want my warrior name to be, Dayflower, named after our mom!" Daykit suggested sitting close to Silverkit.

"Yeah! And I could be, Silverflower, and Rootkit could be, Rootflower!" Silverkit giggled.

"What? No way! _I'm _going to be Rootclaw! That's a _real _warrior name," Rootkit grunted raising his tail indignity.

Silverkit and Daykit were still giggling softly, that they didn't notice some of the apprentices coming their way.

"Hey, kits!" Daykit, Silverkit, and Rootkit turned their heads to see three apprentices paddling up to them. They were Beepaw, Snowpaw, and Birdpaw.

"Oh, hi guys!" Rootkit greeted them, pushing Silverkit and Daykit out of the way. "How's it going?"

"Good! So, I heard yo three going to be apprentices today?" Beepaw questioned.

"Yep! We sure are!" Daykit meowed before Rootkit could mew. Silverkit stayed quiet as Beepaw's yellow gaze turned to look into her blue gaze.

"Are you, Silverkit?" Beepaw challenged.

Daykit noticed how Silverkit stared at him with scared eyes and leaped to her rescue. "Yes, she is, Beepaw. She's just... Nervous about it."

"Hm, alright then..." Beepaw meowed slowly turning away from the kits. "We have to go meet our mentors now, see you later, Rootkit, Daykit... and Silverkit."

Once they were out of earshot, Daykit gave Silverkit a questioning look. "What's wrong, Silverkit?"

Rootkit meowed, "Yeah, you suddenly froze."

Silverkit's tail quivered. She couldn't tell them about the recent secret teasing Beepaw gave her behind their backs. She didn't want any trouble. "Um, I-I was just surprised... B-Because I expect the question," Silverkit stammered.

Daykit and Rootkit gave her non-believing looks, but to SIlverkit's relief, they dropped the subject.

"Well, anyway," Rootkit began. "We'll have so many adventures!"

"Yeah! Like training in th sandy hollow, and hunting for Clan! Or even going on patrols!" Daykit meowed in excitement gingerly jumping up and down.

"Don't forget the gatherings! We'll see all sorts of cats from RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan!" At the mention of ShadowClan, Rootkit bent down into a crouch and leaped at Silverkit, pinning her down.

"Rrroow!" Rookit snarled, imitating the ShadowClan leader. "Face my fangs ThunderClan cat!"

"Never!" Silverkit squealed, kicking with her legs at Rootkit's belly, pushing him to the ground. Then, Silverkit took her chance to pin Rootkit down and pretend to give him death bite.

"Ahh!" Rootkit hissed, pretending to die.

"Yes! Take that, Goarsestar!" Daykit yowled.

"Kits! Come in her, now!" Flowerstem's yowl stopped their play-fighting.

"Aw no, now what?" Rootkit hissed, shoving his sister off him.

The kits ran back into the nursery, and up to Flowerstem. The queen bent down and licked Rootkit's fur back the take out the dust and smoother his fur out from all the ruffles.

"Ick! No!" Rootkit mrowed trying to get loose.

"Stop it!" Flowerstem growled between licks. "You're ceremony will begin soon. I want you all to look your very best."

Next was Silverkit, then Daykit after her. Flowerstem has just finished her when a split through the air, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!"

"Oh, I think it's time for their ceremonies," Bluepetal meowed, lifting herself up.

"Oh, let me help you, Bluepetal. You kits go on outside!" Flowerstem ordered.

The kits waisted no time in leaving the nursery. Outside, the cats had gathered together and were talking with each other. The hunting patrol arrived back just in time, and the last of the cats gathered with everyone

"Come on!" Rootkit meowed. But Daykit and Silverkit had already made their way to the highrock to see Darkstar look down to them. Darkstar's amazing green eyes greeted them and her long sleek black tail waved as she called, "Come up, you three!"

Eyes shining, Silverkit, Daykit, and Rootkit climbed up to stand next to their leader, pride shining in their eyes. The Clan eyed them and murmured their approval of the kits. Flowerstem looked at her kits proudly, Leopardjaw did the same, lifting his chin to meet Silverkit's gaze

"Daykit, you've always practiced your fight skills outside of of the nursery, to that, you are defiantly ready to become a warrior in training. From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will called, Daypaw. Mellowflight, you are ready for an apprentice, I trust you will give her the proper training to become a great warrior," Darkstar meowed.

The creamy pelted she-cat made her way up the highrock and touched Daypaw's nose.

"Rootkit, you've always boasted about becoming a great warrior; it's time you were put to the test! From this moment, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be called, Rootpaw. Lostear, you are a loyal and brave cat, I know you will pass all that know to this young one," Darkstar declared.

"Of course, Darkstar," Lostear meowed dipping his head, before leaping onto the highrock to touch noses with Rootpaw, whose pelt bristled in excitement.

Finally, Darkstar turned to Silverkit, her green eyes shining. "Silverkit, today, you will journey on the path of a warrior. From this moment, until she had earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be named, Silverpaw. Leopardjaw, you haven't had an apprentice for awhile, I'm sure you will do a great job in mentoring her," Darkstar concluded.

"My pleasure," Leopardjaw meowed. Jumping up onto the highrock, Leopardjaw lowered his muzzled to meet Silverpaw's, but before touching noses, he whispered to her, "I'm very proud of you." SIlverpaw's eyes glowed and she pressed her nose to Leopardjaw's.

"Daypaw, Rootpaw, Silverpaw, Daypaw, Rootpaw, Silverpaw!" The Clan's cheering echoed through the clearing, and Silverpaw felt her heart beat in unstoppable excitement. She turned to look at the faces of her Clanmates, but froze when she met a yellow stare. It was Beepaw, his yellows eyes burning straight into her face.

Silverpaw quickly turned to look away. She knew this would be a long apprenticeship.


	4. Chapter 2

It was new day as the sun rose again and the night vanished. Newly apprenticed, Silverpaw, lay in her den, tail curled over her over paws and face.

"Silverpaw!" A growl sounded. "You lazy ball of fur, it's morning!" It was Rootpaw. The tom poked her side, jerking the silver-gray she-cat awake.

"Oh, I didn't realise!" Silverpaw gasped, and stood to her paws, pushing past Rootpaw and paddling into the clearing.

Silverpaw lifted her small muzzle and breathed in the refreshing cool scent of the morning air. As the stared into the cloudy blue sky, she knew this would be a great day; her first as an apprentice.

Rootpaw followed the she-cat into the clearing as he meowed, "You want to have some fresh-kill? Daypaw's been saving you a mouse all this time!"

Silverpaw looked over to where her sister sat near near the fresh-kill pile, her smooth white pelt was ruffled by the wind as she finished eating a small sparrow. Silverpaw paddled over to Daypaw and gave her a swift lick on the cheek purring, "Thanks for saving this mouse for me!"

Daypaw purred back, "Of course!"

"Hey, you three!" A yowl sounded near the entrance to the camp. It was their mentors, Mellowflight, Lostear, and Leopardjaw, waiting for the apprentices to join them.

"Hurry and finish your meals, it's time for your training!" Leopardjaw continued.

"Alright! Training, I've been waiting _so _many moons for this!" Rootpaw exclaimed, twitching his tail in excitement.

"If you mean by _six_ moons, then yeah," Silverpaw sniffed, chewing into the remains of her mouse.

"Humph! Whatever, Silverpaw. Be unexcited that today is our first of training!" Rootpaw muttered mutinously.

Silverpaw ignored her brother and gave a wave with her tail to tell him she wasn't interested. Letting out an irritated hiss, Rootpaw marched over to where the warriors were waiting.

Following his figure, Daypaw sighed, "I'm pretty excited about today myself. But, Rootpaw can be overly excited."

"Yeah, " Silverpaw agreed. "He needs to calm down before he finds himself in a fox den."

After Silverpaw had finished, she and Daypaw strolled over to their mentors who patiently waited for them. Leopardjaw spoke, "Today, we, your mentors, decided to take you all together to explore the borders."

"Awesome! Are we gonna fight?" Rootpaw asked crouching down with his tail high.

"We'll fight when we need to," Lostear reminded him sternly. "We don't want any trouble."

Rootpaw dipped his head in understanding.

"Well, we should get going. We're going to start with the ShadowClan border, then go the WindClan border," Mellowflight instructed.

With that being said, the warriors and their apprentices moved through the entrance and began down the dusty trail of the forest; heading for ShadowClan. Another breeze blew across Silverpaw's ears, shaking the ferns into rhythm and making the large trees overhead shimmer. The scuffling of prey in the undergrowth sounded not too far away, and birds chirped a soothing melody. Silverpaw began to take a liking to the forest.

"So, where did the other apprentices go?" Silverpaw asked, turning her head to Rootpaw.

"Well, since _you _were snoring in the den, they came to us and said they'd be in the sandy hollow, practicing their fighting moves together," Rootpaw explained.

"They seemed pretty energic, especially, Beepaw," Daypaw added.

Silverpaw suppressed a shiver at the tom's name. She didn't think that he got the name "Beepaw" just for his dark black stripes, his attitude and tongue were just as sharp as a bee's sting. Especially his burning yellow eyes, just staring at her motionlessly.

Rootpaw's outburst distracted Silverpaw from her thoughts, "Ugh, what is that stench?"

Silverpaw and Daypaw breathed in the air and drew back with wrinkled noses.

"Eww, I smell it too..." Daypaw muttered.

Lostear twitched his ear in the direction of the smell and growled,"That's the scent of ShadowClan."

"There must be a patrol nearby," Leopardjaw stated.

Silverpaw's body trembled. A ShadowClan patrol? Would there be any trouble?

As the scent grew stronger, three ShadowClan cats slivered out from the ferns, ears pricked. There was a large muscular tom with a brown and black pelt, his amber eyes looked from the warriors to their apprentices. The cat next to him, a light brown she-cat with dark brown ears and paws looked towards the ThunderClan cats calmly, her pretty green eyes sparkled in friendship. The last cat was smaller than the other two cats, an apprentice, Silverpaw thought to herself. His jet black pelt and fluffy tail bristled with hostility, bright yellow eyes glaring.

"Greetings," Leopardjaw began cooly. "How's the prey running in ShadowClan, Ratswipe?"

"Just fine," Ratswipe replied. "Are these apprentices new?"

"Yes, it's their first day of training to become warriors," Leopardjaw meowed.

Before Ratswipe could meow, a new voice hissed, "They're barely kits!"

Silverpaw's eyes widened as she looked into the small black tom's piercing yellow stare. The tom hissed again, "How could _they_ become warriors?"

Silverpaw's pelt bristled in pure hatred. She was usually a shy cat, but she'd never let a mousebrain from an enemy Clan talk to her and her sister and brother like that!

"You're a kit yourself!" Silverpaw snarled back.

"Go choke on some foxdung!" He spat back at her.

Silverpaw unsheathed her claws and took a paw-step closer, but before she could do a thing, sharp teeth gripped her fur and hauled her back. Leopardjaw placed her down and swiped a sheathed paw over her ear.

"What do think you're doing?!" He growled.

"But- But he-"

"Enough!" Leopardjaw snapped.

Silverpaw let out a furious hiss as Daypaw cuddled with her sister. Looking up, she noticed that the black tom was giving her a mocking smirk. Silverpaw would have liked to claw his face completely off.

"I'm sorry, Leopardjaw. Nightpaw won't be doing that again," Ratswipe meowed with a warning glance to the black tom.

"See that he doesn't," Leopardjaw growled, clearly angered with the apprentice for being rude to Silverpaw.

With that, the ShadowClan cats left, with one glare from Nightpaw to Silverpaw.

"Ugh! What a mouse-brained idiot!" Silverpaw growled, once the ShadowClan cats were out of earshot.

"He was rude to you, Silverpaw," Leopardjaw meowed. "But starting a battle isn't the solution."

"But-"

"No, we don't want problems with ShadowClan," Leopardjaw meowed.

Silverpaw sighed and looked down at her paws in disappointment, and Rootpaw pressed his side to hers while Daypaw nosed her ear.

_This is defienetly not my great day..._


End file.
